Naruto : le Jinchuriki aux six voies
by evans16
Summary: Quand Naruto voit Sasuke semblant se sacrifier pour lui aux Vagues, il réveille le légendaire rinnegan. Comment cela va affecter sa destinée? et la destinée du monde?Il n'y aura que trois filles. M par prudence.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Naruto, Kishimoto, oui. L'idée vient de X009 qui m'a laissé utilisé son idée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto leva les yeux du sol dans l'incrédulité à la vue devant lui, Sasuke son coéquipier et rival... avec qui il avait partagé une haine mutuelle étaient criblé d'aiguille senbon, elles couvraient ses bras, ses jambes, son torse et cinq étaient dans son cou. L'Uchiwa crachait du sang tandis que la vie s'échappait de toutes ses blessures. Sasuke sentait son corps devenir froid... faible... et les deux garçons étaient absolument certain qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est...ce regard... loser?, demanda Sasuke alors qu'il tournait la tête et regardait le blond.

-Pourquoi? » « _tu m'as sauvé_ », Dit Naruto tandis qu'il se rappelait tous les événements de la journée dans son esprit. Quand il s'était réveillé en voyant son équipe absente, quand il avait sauvé Inari et sa mère de ces deux samurai. Puis quand il était arrivé au pont qu'il avait vue Sasuke se battre contre ce faux chasseur de déserteur. S'il avait agi différemment, peut-être que Sasuke serait...

Sasuke pensait à toutes les interactions qu'il avait eu avec Naruto. Au début pour lui, il ne méritait que le titre de mort-dernier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était purement instinctif. « _C'est parce que je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un_ »

« Je te déteste...,dit Sasuke

\- Alors pourquoi... pourquoi m'a-tu sauvé? Demanda Naruto. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide! Hurla le blond refusant que quelqu'un se soit sacrifié pour lui

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Sasuke. Mon corps a bougé tout seul...Idiot. »

Un instant plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux noirs était incapable de se tenir et tomba à la renverse. Naruto l'attrapa et l'Uchiwa commença à dire ce qu'il croyait ses derniers mots

« Cet homme...mon frère, dire que j'avais promis de ne pas mourir avant de le tuer, dit Sasuke choquant Naruto. Ne meurs pas toi aussi... » les yeux du garçon se fermèrent et son visage trouva un semblant de tranquillité. Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent et les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

« Il a bondi sur moi sans hésitation... Il est mort pour te protéger, dit Haku en se levant du sol. Pour protéger une personne...sachant que c'était un piège, il était encore capable de sauter dans ... il est un shinobi qui mérite le respect, dit-il sur un genou. Est-ce la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un mourir?, demanda Haku maintenant debout. C'est la voie du shinobi, dit-il en entrant dans un miroir

\- Tais-toi, dit Naruto calmement. « _Sasuke...je te détestais aussi... et pourtant_ » pensait Naruto tandis qu'il sentait une sensation de picotement dans les yeux, beaucoup plus intense que ce que suivait les larmes. « _Je ne te pardonnerais jamais!_ » Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant que son esprit devienne blanc.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto posa doucement le genin apparemment mort sur le sol, les yeux cachés par les ombres. Il se leva et resta immobile, ne montrant aucune émotion visible.

Les yeux de Haku se rétrécirent derrière son masque. Le comportement du garçon avait changé.

« Quel est le problème? As-tu abandonné? » Demanda Haku espérant que Naruto allait abandonner. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire tomba derrière son masque quand le garçon leva sa tête et regarda révélant ses yeux. Ses yeux autrefois bleus étaient devenus entièrement violet, marqué par des anneaux concentriques centrées sur sa pupille comme des ondulations dans un étang._ « Qu-quoi? Un dojutsu? Mais... je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un avec cette description... et autant que je sache, Konoha a seulement le Sharingan et le Byakugan._

Le blond aux yeux maintenant violet le fixa, son visage impassible et ses yeux mortellement froid.

Kakashi et Zabuza continuaient leur bataille. Malgré ses paroles qu'il croyait en ses élèves, qui étaient en grande partie vraie, le ninja copieur ne pouvait nier qu'il était inquiet. Les deux étaient fraîchement sorti de l'académie et alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de talent brut, le faux chasseur de ninja avait évidemment reçu une formation pendant de nombreuses années par un ninja du même calibre que lui et il savait peu de la lignée du garçon. Même si Sasuke réveillait sa propre lignée, elle serait à son plus bas niveau et, au mieux, lui permettrait de suivre les mouvements de

ses adversaires

Ces pensées en tête, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en action. Il sortit rapidement un rouleau, passa un de ses pouces sanglantes sur une blessure de sa poitrine et dans un mouvement fluide, déroula le rouleau et passa son pouce ensanglanté à travers elle

« Zabuza...tu m'entends? Aucun de nous n'a de temps à perdre, dit Kakashi alors qu'il fouettait le rouleau autour de lui. Ça pourrait ne pas convenir à ton style, mais nous allons mettre fin au fun..., le porteur du sharingan jeta le rouleau en l'air, l'attrapa et fit des mudras. Et le finir maintenant!

\- Hmph, semble intéressant... montre-moi ce que tu peux faire, Kakashi! Dit Zabuza, sa voix résonnant dans toutes les direction dans la brume. »

Pendant ce temps dans le dôme de glace, le garçon aux yeux violet fixait Haku

« Tu es devenu froid et concentré... tu as le regard d'un véritable shinobi, dit Haku, il attendit mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Vas-tu essayer de le venger? Je ne souhaite pas te faire du mal, encore il ne reçut aucune réponse, le shinobi masqué leva ses bras prêt à se défendre lorsqu'il vit le blond se tendre. »

« _On y arrive_ »pensait Haku, ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis que le garçon chargeait encore, avec une vitesse plus grande qu'avant. Haku rentra dans les miroirs et commença à bouger très rapidement. Il commença à lancer des senbons sur Naruto mais il fut choqué quand il disparut, les senbons volant sans danger où il avait été avant.

Soudainement ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites lorsque le blond apparut devant lui, lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, l'envoyant en dehors de son miroir. Il sauta en arrière lorsque le blond apparut au dessus de lui et essaya de lui attraper la tête.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?_, pensa le ninja aux glace, _il est complètement différent d'avant_ ». Haku plaça ses bras en croix, des senbons apparut dans ses mains et il les lança vers son adversaire. Naruto leva simplement son bras gauche, sa paume vers le faux Anbu. Les yeux d'Haku s'agrandirent encore quand les senbons frappèrent une sorte de barrière invisible rebondissant loin de lui et claquant sur le sol. « _Quelle sorte de jutsu est-ce? qu'est ce que ce garçon?_ »

Haku fit un bond en arrière veillant à ne pas détacher ses yeux du blond. Mais alors qu'il était presque au miroir, il sentit son corps être tiré par une force irrésistible et propulsé vers le blond. « _Impossible_ »

Le blond recula sa main droite, serra le point et frappa Haku dans le visage provoquant une profonde fissure dans son masque. Il fut envoyé dans l'un des miroirs le fissurant lors de la collision. Avant qu'il ne puisse tomber sur le sol, une autre vague de pouvoir invisible le percuta, l'envoyant voler à travers le miroir avant de rebondir sur le sol et de déraper sur quelques mètres, la fissure dans son masque de plus en plus grande. Tandis qu'il commençait à se lever, les dome de miroirs de glace se brisa, tombant sur le sol en d'innombrables morceaux. Il leva les yeux vers le blond, qui se tenait immobile au centre de la pluie d'éclats.

« Zabuza... » pensait-il alors que son masque commençait à se briser. Le blond chargea pour y mettre fin. « _Zabuza... je...je ne peux pas...je suis..._ »

Comme Naruto atteignait l'adolescent, il tendit la main pour le frapper à la tête quand il s'arrêta, sa main serré à quelques centimètres du visage du faux Anbu. En le regardant dans les yeux, il le vit cligner des yeux, l'émotion apparaissant dans son expression sous forme de surprise.

« Tu...Tu es le gars de...,dit Naruto en sortant de sa transe qu'il était entré. Tout ce qui venait de se passer était flou pour le garçon. Le garçon remarqua que sa vision du monde avait changé. Bien qu'il pouvait encore reconnaître le garçon plus âgé qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt, il voyait désormais le monde que dans le noir avec les contours blancs et il pouvait voir le chakra se répandre à travers son corps.

\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté? demanda Haku. J'ai tué un de tes amis précieux, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me tuer? »

Naruto regarda la forme immobile de Sasuke, le chakra remplie brouillard obscurcissant le garçon, avant de terminer son mouvement et de frapper Haku, mais sa force était revenue à la normale et il percuta simplement le sol. Haku cracha du sang comme il se redressa sur ses bras et commença à se relever.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ce pouvoir? Tu ne peux pas me tuer comme ça. dit-il en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche. Montrer de la miséricorde envers ceux qui s'opposent à ton maître est une trahison à la finalité de ta vie. Quelle utilisation avez-vous pour le monde alors? Ta vie n'a pas de sens.

\- Eh bien, parles pour toi-même. Dit Naruto.

\- Je parle de moi-même. Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité de Zabuza. Dit Haku.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu consacrer ta vie à quelqu'un comme ça? Quelqu'un qui travaille pour un rebut comme Gato qui n'a aucun honneur! Cria Naruto, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Haku donnerait sa vie pour quelqu'un comme Zabuza.

\- Il y avait une fois d'autres personne qui comptaient pour moi. Mon père et ma mère. Commença Haku . Je suis né dans le pays de l'eau, dans un petit village avec de la neige lourde. Mes parents étaient agriculteurs et très pauvres, notre vie était dure, mais nous étions heureux, mais tout a changé. À Cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé longtemps avant que je sois né.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda Naruto.

\- C'est dans le sang.

\- Le sang?

\- Mon père a tué ma mère et a failli me tuer, dit Haku choquant Naruto. Après des années de souffrance dans les guerres civiles, les gens de mon pays sont venus à craindre et haïr les personnes qui portaient un Kekkei Genkai.

\- Kekkei Genkai?

\- Ce sont des pouvoirs spéciaux ou jutsu transmis par certains clans, transmis de génération en génération. Les clans ont été exploités pour toutes sortes de batailles à cause de leurs pouvoirs et ont été beaucoup craintes. Une fois les guerres terminées, on craignait que leur présence ne ferait que apporter plus de guerre. Donc, après que les guerres étaient terminées, ils cachaient leurs capacités, sachant que leur découverte pourrait signifier la mort. Si tu étais à la recherche de l'historique du clan de ce garçon ou de ton clan, tu trouverais probablement ça.

\- Mon clan? Demanda Naruto.

\- As-tu remarqué un changement dans ta vision? Tu sembles avoir un dojutsu, comme ce garçon », dit Haku et les yeux violets de Naruto s'élargirent, comprenant désormais le changement dans sa vue. Bien qu'il pouvait encore reconnaître le garçon plus âgé qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt, il voyait désormais le monde en noir avec les contours blancs et il pouvait voir le chakra. Haku expliqua ensuite comment sa mère avait caché sa lignée et avait épousé un agriculteur, mais à cause de lui, ils avaient été découverts. Son père avait alors tué sa mère, et alors que son père allait le tuer, qu'il s'était instinctivement défendu, tuant son père et ceux qui l'avaient aidé dans le processus. Comment il avait perdu son but et que personne ne voulait de lui. Que Zabuza avait été le premier à le reconnaître. « Je ne suis plus utile comme outil pour Zabuza. Naruto ... Je veux ... que tu me tues. »

Kakashi fit des mudras de la main et tapa ses mains contre le sol

« Nimpo invocation! Doton: les crocs traqueurs! », appela Kakashi et le sceau dans le rouleau prit vie et voyagea dans le sol

« Peuh! Tes techniques n'ont aucun effet! Tu ne peux même pas savoir où je me trouve, mais moi par contre mais je peux te trouver, dit Zabuza les yeux fermés. Kakashi... tu es pris au piège », déclara Zabuza avant qu'un grondement sourd n'attire son attention. Soudain un chien sortit du sol et lui attrapa le pied gauche qu'il essaya d'éviter mais un autre chien lui mordit son pied droit. Soudain tous les chiens restants s'arrachèrent du sol et le mordirent partout, l'immobilisant complètement.

« Dans le brouillard, mes yeux sont aveugles, mais je ne suis pas neutralisé pour autant, dit Kakashi. Ce que tu viens de voir est une technique de filature, expliqua Kakashi. Je t'ai laissé me blesser deux fois pour que l'odeur de mon sang soit sur tes lames et qu'elle attire mes chiens.

\- Hung...

\- Le brouillard s'est levé. Je vois ton avenir: la mort! Dit Kakashi

\- Alors comme ça mon avenir c'est la mort? Grogna Zabuza

\- Tu es complètement paralysé, ta mort est inévitable. Tes ambitions étaient trop démesurés. Après ton assassinat du Mizukage et ton coup d'état raté. Tu as été obligé de fuir et tu es devenu un nuke-nin. Tu avais besoin d'argent pour ta revanche et te cacher des Oinins. c'est pourquoi tu t'es accoquiné avec Gato. Maintenant Zabuza je vais te montrer mon propre jutsu. » Il fit trois mudras, leva sa main droite et saisit son poignet. La foudre et le chakra se rassemblèrent dans sa paume: « Raiton: Raikiri »

« Q_u...Qu'est-ce que c'est? _Pensa Zabuza avec crainte. _Le chakra qui se concentre dans sa main est visible_. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas tuer Tazuna. Il est le symbole du courage de ce pays. Ce pont est l'espoir de ce pays. Ce n'est pas digne d'un shinobi.

\- Qui s'en soucie? J'ai mes propres rêves à accomplir

\- Laisse tomber sinon c'est la mort qui t'attend. »

Haku se trouvait devant le blond attendant qu'il lui porte le coup final

« Dépêche-toi de me tuer...Qu'attends-tu? Dit Haku avec sa voix sans émotion. »

Naruto serra les dents et secoua la tête de frustration.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord! Pourquoi tu devrais mourir pour quelqu'un comme lui? Cria Naruto qui essayait de comprendre Haku.

\- Parce qu'il m'a donné un but et une raison de vivre. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris que l'on était pareil, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu me tues.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens

\- Non, dit Haku avec un sourire »

À contrecœur, Naruto prit un kunai. Il s'arrêta un instant pensant à ce qu'il devait faire.

« J'ai l'impression que... si nous nous étions rencontrés autrement... nous aurions pu être amis » dit Naruto en fermant les yeux, Il sortit le kunai qu'il tenait et chargea.

Naruto avait presque atteint Haku quant il lui attrapa la main. Le blond avait vu le mouvement mais il n'avait pas pu l'éviter.

« Pardonne-moi Naruto, » dit Haku avant de regarder le combat de Zabuza et de Kakashi. Naruto suivit son regard, écarquilla les yeux quand il vit à travers la brume Kakashi et Zabuza montrant leur chakra aussi. Il vit Kakashi charger vers Zabuza avec une masse de chakra dans sa main avec l'intention de l'empaler. « Je ne peux pas mourir encore » dit Haku avant de disparaître dans un Shunshin.

Les nouveaux yeux de Naruto lui permirent en quelque sorte de suivre Haku et de voir le chakra des autres. Il vit Haku s'interposer entre Zabuza et Kakashi. Ce que Naruto n'avait pas vu était que Haku avait jeté des senbon sur le rouleau d'invocation là où il avait laissé. Tandis qu'il courait vers eux, un déclic se fit dans Naruto. Par instinct, il leva la main droite quand Kakashi était sur le point d'atteindre Zabuza.

« Stop! » cria Naruto, et avec cela, une vague de gravité pure, pas que ceux qui étaient là savaient ce que c'était, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire que c'était une force irrésistible pendant la bataille. Kakashi, Zabuza et Haku furent frappés assez fort pour que la pierre du pont craque. l'attaque de Kakashi fut perturbé par la force et ses chiens dissipé pendant qu'ils volaient dans les airs comme Haku avait percé le rouleau d'invocation avec ses senbons. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent qui se demandait s'il avait fait cela et, si oui, comment?

« Euh...qu'est-ce que? » Demanda Zabuza comme il commençait à se lever. Il leva les yeux et vit Haku se lever aussi. Les yeux du plus vieux s'agrandirent quand il comprit qu'Haku s'était sacrifié pour lui.

« Bien, bien. Regardez ce que nous avons là » retentit une voix derrière Tazuna et Sakura. Les ninja et Tazuna se retournèrent pour voir une petite silhouette dans la brume qui s'estompait. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il virent que c'était Gato, et derrière lui se tenait une horde massive de bandits avec des armes. « Je paye pour un ninja de qualité et il est étalé aussi facilement. Tu es une vraie déception, Zabuza. » Les yeux de Zabuza se rétrécirent comme il fixait son employeur.

« Quel est le sens de cela, Gato? Et qui sont ces bandit?

\- Eh bien. Changement de plan, tu vas maintenant mourir ici.

\- Quoi? Demanda Zabuza et les yeux de Haku se rétrécirent

\- Tu es trop cher, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas te payer. Bien sûr même ces gars me coutent quelque chose, alors fais moi le plaisir d'en tuer le plus possible avant de mourir. Penses-tu pouvoir gérer cela, Démon de Kiri?Peuh! Actuellement tu ressembles à un petit diablotin. » Les voyous derrière lui se mirent à rire avec des sourires cruels non conscient qu'ils allaient commettre un suicide face à des ninjas.

« Enfoiré. Eh bien j'ai l'impression que notre combat n'a plus lieu d'être, dit Zabuza en s'adressant à Kakashi.

\- Je suis bien d'accord » répondit Kakashi accroupi. Il remarqua les yeux de Naruto mais ne dit rien. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était peut-être un effet secondaire de Kyubi, mais il avait rejeté cette idée. Il avait décidé qu'il en parlerait plus tard.

« Naruto, commença Sakura alors qu'elle courait en compagnie de Tazuna vers eux. Où est Sasuke?

\- Sakura..., commença Naruto tristement

\- Il est vivant, dit Haku obtenant leur attention. Afin de le retirer de la bataille. Je l'ai mis dans un état semblable que celui de Zabuza lors de votre dernier combat. Il se réveillera dans quelques minutes.

\- Quoi, dit Naruto alors que les yeux de Zabuza s'élargirent. Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu m'as laissé pensé qu'il était mort

\- Je voulais que tu me tues parce que j'avais perdu. Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne l'aurais pas voulu

\- Hum...tu as toujours bon cœur Haku, je t'ai dit de toujours achever tes ennemis, mais je suppose que pour une fois ça a payé.

\- Assez discuté, prenez-les tous, » dit Gato tandis que Sakura courait vers le corps inconscient de Sasuke. Elle avait encore en tête les explications de Haku mais s'inquiétait encore pour l'Uchiwa.

À l'ordre de Gato, tous les bandits chargèrent. Ce qui suivit ne fut même pas digne d'être appelé une bataille. Naruto créa cinq clones, au grand choc des bandits. Bien que la peur se transforma en soulagement car les clones agirent comme s'ils étaient confus, et bouger comme s'ils avaient perdu leur repère avant de se dissiper. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée car quelques secondes plus tard, une image d'un démon apparut derrière Zabuza. Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku et Naruto chargèrent à leur rencontre. Les voyous n'étaient pas assez habile pour rivaliser avec eux, même contre Naruto surtout avec ses yeux améliorant ses performances. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas seulement mieux, elles pouvaient aussi facilement suivre leurs mouvements, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ou les mémoriser comme le Sharingan. Pourtant cela lui permettait de suivre leur mouvement et leur habilité ne pouvait pas se comparer à celle d'un ninja même à celle d'un ninja ayant aussi peu de capacité comme Naruto. Il assommait ses adversaires tandis que les autres les tuaient. Haku avait peut-être du mal à tuer des enfants mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de tuer des bandits. Les bandits restants s'enfuirent laissant leur employeur seule face à Zabuza

« At-attends une minute, dit le tyran craintivement

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, déjà? Que je ressemble à un petit diablotin, grogna Zabuza tandis qu'il avançait. Le nain recula tenant ses mains devant lui en un vain effort de se protéger, ses yeux élargi de terreur. Il regarda derrière lui quand il sentit de l'air sous ses pieds et vit qu'il était au bout du chemin. Il n'avait plus aucun endroit où fuir

\- A-attends! Sois raisonnable, j'ai changé d'avis, tu es digne que je te paye. Je vais même tripler ton salaire, mais laisse-moi en vie.

\- Pas de marché, Gato. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ferais quelque chose de ce genre. Regarde-toi. Même maintenant tu refuses de mourir avec dignité. Suppliant pour ta vie comme le lâche que tu es, ricana Zabuza tandis que Gato gémissait, se recroquevillait de peur du Démon de la Brume. On se verra en enfer. Zabuza balança son épée coupant la tête du tyran. »

« _Suis-je mort...?_ »se demanda Sasuke avant qu'il entende Sakura appeler son nom. « _Sakura...?! Je... Je..._ » les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent doucement et Sakura regarda dedans, ses propres yeux s'élargissant quand elle vit qu'il la regardait.

« Sakura?

\- ... »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sakura, même si Haku leur avait dit que Sasuke était dans un état de mort apparent, quand elle avait vu, elle avait craint qu'il était vraiment mort. Sakura enroula ses bras autour de lui et pleura de joie.

« Sakura...Ne me serre pas comme ça, tu me fais mal...

\- Pa...pardon, dit Sakura

\- Où est Naruto...? Et où... où est passé le type masqué?demanda Sasuke tandis qu'il essayait de se lever.

\- Ne bouge pas! Naruto va bien et le type masqué a changé de côté...comme Zabuza, dit Sakura essayant de le mettre à l'aise. »

Sasuke se tourna vers elle avec une expression perplexe

« Quoi? Demanda-t-il en confusion

\- Apparemment, Gato a décidé qu'ils coutaient trop cher et a embauché des brigands pour s'occuper de nous, dit Tazuna. Il a découvert que des brigands ne peuvent rien contre des ninjas »

Le front de Sasuke se plissa, le temps qu'il essaya de traiter l'information

« Est-ce que Naruto... a vaincu le gars masqué?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne pouvais pas voir à travers la brume et beaucoup que je ne sais pas...mais il y a quelque chose avec ses yeux. Il a un dojutsu comme celui de ton clan, Sasuke.

\- Quoi! Naruto a...

\- Eh! Les gars!, appela Sakura. Sasuke est debout. » Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku et Naruto se retournèrent vers eux. Sasuke fut surpris quand il vit les yeux de Naruto, il les trouvait vaguement familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir où il les avait vu ou entendu parler.

Tout le monde se retourna lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit pour voir tous les villageois avec à leur tête, Inari.

« C'est..., commença Tazuna. La fierté montant en lui voyant que son village s'était réunie pour se battre contre Gato

\- J'espère que l'on arrive pas trop tard, dit Inari

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a réussi à s'en occuper, dit Naruto

\- Que devons-nous faire, Zabuza-sama? Demanda Haku »

Zabuza regarda Haku en réfléchissant. Il savait que faire confiance à Gato était une erreur mais ils avaient besoin d'argent.

« Il faut que l'on trouve un nouvel employeur.

\- Vous pouvez rester quelque jours chez moi, intervint Tazuna

\- Après que nous ayons essayé de te tuer, dit Zabuza en levant un sourcil

\- Eh bien... Après tout, vous vous êtes occupé de Gato et de ses délinquants.

\- Oui on peut faire ça, acquiesça Zabuza »

Kakashi alla voir son élève blond.

« Naruto, il faut qu'on parle, dit Kakashi obtenant l'attention de son élève après avoir vérifié que personne était autour d'eux. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de ton combat contre Haku dans le dôme » Naruto lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. « Tu veux dire que tu t'es évanoui après que tu aies cru que le type masqué avait tué Sasuke et que quand tu as repris conscience, Haku avait déjà été battu.

\- Ouais, tout ce qui s'est passé entre la fausse mort de Sasuke et la défaite d'Haku est un trou blanc, dit Naruto, son front plissé alors qu'il essayait de s'en souvenir

\- Je vois..., dit Kakashi « _Il s'est battu et a vaincu Haku sans être conscient, c'était purement instinctif... était-ce le Kyubi?... Non, son chakra était entièrement différent du chakra de Kyubi. Ça devait surement être la mémoire génétique de son dojutsu mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose chez lez Hyuga et les Uchiwa. De plus je n'ai jamais entendu que Sensei et Kushina-san avaient un Kekkai genkai sauf si l'on compte la longévité et le Fuinjutsu des Uzumaki.._. ».

\- Dis, Kakashi-sensei, à quoi ressemblent mes yeux;

\- Ils sont violet avec quatre cercles concentriques

\- Vraiment? c'est vraiment bizarre, mais j'imagine qu'ils sont plus cool que le sharingan, sourit Naruto. Même si ça me fait voir bizarrement. Je vois les objets en noir avec les lignes extérieures en blanc et je pense que je peux voir votre chakra. Est-ce que le sharingan fait voir comme ça? Demanda Naruto regardant autour avant de lever ses mains et de le regarder.

\- Non. Pourtant je peux voir les traces de chakra. Naruto... il faut que tu saches que les dojutsu sont convoités par les villages. Il faut que tu les caches aux yeux du monde

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis sur qu'on pourra s'en occuper, dit Naruto en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête

\- Oui, bien, juste au cas où, désactive tes yeux. »

Naruto le regarda bizarrement

« Et comment on fait ça? Demanda Naruto

\- Tu dois envoyer du chakra dans tes yeux pour activer un dojutsu, expliqua Kakashi

\- Et..?

\- Il suffit que tu coupes le flot de chakra qui va dans tes yeux, soupira Kakashi

\- Ok » Naruto ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et les rouvrit pour vérifier. Il regarda ses mains et vit que sa vision était revenu à la normale. « C'est fait.

\- Mais pourtant, tes yeux n'ont pas changé

\- Quoi! Mais pourtant je vois normalement! »

Kakashi eut l'intuition qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir mieux

« J'ai l'impression que c'est le mieux que nous pourrons avoir, il se tourna et partit vers les autres faisant signe au blond de le suivre. Viens, notre mission n'est pas fini. »

Après les réjouissances du village pour la mort de Gato et la fin du pont. Les shinobi étaient resté dans la maison de Tazuna. Il ne s'était rien passé d'important durant la semaine sauf lors du troisième jour.

Flashback:

_Naruto se réveilla tôt ce jour-là pour se rafraichir et faire son travail. Il alla dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur se trouvait quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Sortant de la douche se trouvait Haku, qui portait une serviette qui cachait son corps mais qui montrait les formes de son corps qui étaient incontestablement féminin. Haku et Naruto se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. _

_« Es-tu sûr que tu veux dire que tu es encore un garçon, demanda-t-il plaintivement »_

_Haku cria d'embarras et commença à lui jeter ce qui lui passait par la main. Naruto fut le plus rapide et ferma rapidement la porte._

_Tout le monde accourut pour savoir ce que signifiait ce bruit et vit Naruto fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Naruto passa entre eux, le sourire aux lèvres en disant: « Je savais que j'avais raison, Haku est une fille. ». C'est alors que Zabuza expliqua que Haku disait être un garçon pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il avait expliqué que s'ils croisaient la route d'un nukenin qui était poursuivit pour avoir violé des kunoichi, Haku se débarrasserait d'eux en disant que c'était un homme. À la réflexion, tout le monde convenu que c'était une bonne solution car de la façon dont elle s'habillait, on ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. _

Flashback fin

Zabuza se tenait dehors en train de regarder le ciel en train de penser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un employeur avait voulu les doubler pourtant ils s'étaient construit une réputation de tuer tout le monde qui voulait leur faire ce coup là. Ça n'avait pas empêché des gens assoiffé de pouvoir de le faire quand même. En vérité, son ambition était devenu impossible, et il le savait.

« Hé! Toi! », il tourna pour voir le blond avec ses nouveaux yeux qui lui lançaient un regard terrible, même si c'était difficile de le savoir avec ses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux. Tout la semaine Kakashi avait voulu faire revenir ses yeux à la normale, mais après une semaine d'essais ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi et Kakashi avait abandonné en disant que soit Naruto avait trop de chakra ou soit ses yeux étaient comme ceux des Hyuga qui restaient pareil même si ils étaient désactivés. Après ça Kakashi lui avait passé des lunettes.

\- Huh? Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin?, dit Zabuza

\- Et-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Haku? Demanda Naruto en colère

\- Hmph, si c'est ça qui t'ennuie,gamin, tu es vraiment naïf. C'est comment le monde des ninjas marche. Haku était simplement une arme pour moi.

\- Tu dis ça, même après qu'elle ait voulu se sacrifier pour te sauver, cria presque Naruto. Après qu'elle ait perdu, elle m'a demandé de le tuer... tout ça parce qu'elle pensait que sa défaite signifiait qu'elle n'était plus utile pour toi...elle se soucie pour toi mais toi tu ne te soucies pas du tout d'elle.

\- ...

\- Je en peux pas supporter à la pensée que quelqu'un d'aussi pure et gentille que Haku... voudrait donner sa vie pour quelqu'un qui ne soucie même pas d'elle..

\- Gamin... arrête de parler, Naruto le regarda en colère jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son expression. Les ninjas aussi sont des être humains... Ils ne sont pas de simples objets sans émotion, dit le ninja masqué. Rentre, j'ai marre de parler.

Le lendemain matin, on retrouvait les ninjas assis autour de la table sauf Zabuza qui était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Sasuke semblait regarder occasionnellement Naruto mais ne disait rien. L'Uchiwa était intrigué le dojutsu de Naruto mais aussi légèrement contrarié par la fin du combat. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto, le dobe, le clown avait réussi à vaincre un ennemi que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à vaincre. Naruto semblait remarquer les regards de Sasuke et ennuyé mais ne les commentait pas. Sakura était comme à son habitude en train de se pamer sur son « Sasuke-kun ». Kakashi était en train de lire son livre. Zabuza et Haku ne disaient aucun mot, même si Haku jetait occasionnellement des regard vers Naruto.

« Hé, Zabuza, parla fort Naruto

\- Quoi, gamin? Grogna Zabuza

\- Pourquoi as-tu trahi ton pays?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'essayais de sauver mon pays, dit Zabuza en lançant un regard. En raison de leur conversation d'hier, il avait décidé de satisfaire la curiosité du blond, même s'il n'aimait pas parler du sujet

\- Tu as essayé de sauver ton pays en tentant un coup d'état... c'est une logique tordue,Zabuza, répliqua Kakashi, ne le croyant pas

\- As-tu entendu parler de la Purge de Kiri, demanda Zabuza en se tournant vers Kakashi. »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'élargirent de réalisation tandis que ceux de Sakura et Sasuke s'élargirent de choc. Naruto avait déjà entendu ça par Haku.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est la Purge de Kiri, de quoi parle-t-il? Demanda Sakura »

Kakashi ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« ...Kiri... a une longue histoire... de guerre civile. Là-bas, ceux qui portent un Kekkei genkai, comme la glace d'Haku et les dojutsu de Sasuke et de Naruto, étaient énormément exploité bien plus que les autres ninjas... pour détruire leurs ennemis et inspirer la peur. Le précédent Mizukage et la population en vinrent à les voir comme des démons. Après chaque guerre, ces familles étaient obligé de se cacher pour vivre en paix. Si jamais, ils étaient découvert... seule la mort les attendaient.

\- Mon père a tué ma mère et a essayé de me tuer après » intervint Haku les choquant encore plus et plus spécialement Sasuke. On lui avait toujours dit que comme il avait le sharingan, il était supérieur aux autres ninjas mais entendre qu'on pourrait être considéré comme un démon dans un autre pays était terrifiant pour le jeune Uchiwa.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, dit Kakashi

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Haku souriante.

\- C'est terrible. Est-ce que ça se passe toujours comme ça dans le monde des ninjas? Demanda Tsunami choquée

\- Non... mais l'enlèvement et l'assassinat de porteurs de Kekkei genkai est assez courant, dit Kakashi, il se tourna ensuite vers les civils. Vous ne devrez pas dire un seul mot du dojutsu de Naruto, compris? Les civiles firent tous oui de la tête

\- Je pensais qu'en prenant le pouvoir, je pourrais arrêter la folie dans laquelle était le Mizukage. Mais ce n'est plus important. j'ai entendu qu'il y a eu une rébellion et qu'ils ont gagné. Et d'après ce qu'on a entendu le nouveau Mizukage est même un porteur de Kekkei Genkai, dit Zabuza. Mais ça ne change rien, on travaillait pour Gato pour survivre, pas pour encore faire un coup d'état.

\- Pourquoi ne rejoignez-vous pas un autre village? Demanda Kakashi

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un village accepterait un ninja qui a essayé de tuer son leader? Demanda Zabuza en relevant un sourcil

\- je pourrais essayer d'avoir un mot pour vous auprès de jiji, dit Naruto

\- Jiji? Demanda Haku

\- Il a un sorte de lien avec l'Hokage de notre village, un peu comme un lien grand-père, petit-fils, expliqua Kakashi

\- Tu rigoles, ce gamin? demanda Zabuza sceptique

\- Je suis sérieux... il est aussi sage et essaye d'éviter les bains de sang le plus possible, dit Kakashi

\- Tu en penses quoi, Haku? Demanda Zabuza

\- Euh... je voudrais... mais..., commença Haku ne sachant pas comment le dire

\- Alors c'est décidé, on va essayer de vous rejoindre. De toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre, décida Zabuza

\- Bien. On part dans vingt minutes, dit Kakashi"

* * *

**Premier chapitre fini. laissez-moi des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**je suis vraiment désolé du retard**

**certains d'entre vous le savent mais je suis à l'université et j'avais plusieurs projets à rendre.**

**pour me faire pardonner je vais parler de mes différents projets:**

**jinchuriki aux six voies: j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire le troisième chapitre**

**la formation: je vais bientôt sortir le prochain chapitre**

**kiroii tenshi: le deuxième chapitre est en route**

**le pouvoir de la bête:le chapitre sortira dans un mois environ**

**mage de guerre: j'ai écrit le troisième chapitre, je le posterai bientôt**

**l'héritage:le chapitre sortira bientôt**

**une légende différente: le chapitre est en cours **

**la vérité caché: le chapitre est en cour d'écriture**

**j'ai aussi d'autres projets... vous les verrez bien assez tot **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tous les habitants du pays des vagues se trouvaient devant le pont que Tazuna avait fini de construire la veille. En première ligne, se trouvaient Tazuna et sa famille. Devant eux, se trouvaient les ninjas de Konoha plus Haku et son maitre. Les ninjas étaient sur le point de partir

\- Encore une fois, on s'excuse de vous avoir attaquer, s'excusa Haku qui s'inclinait légèrement devant les habitants du village

\- Oh ce n'est rien, répondit Tazuna en balayant l'excuse d'un geste de la main. Mais c'est triste de tous vous voir partir, dit-il en mettant sa main sur la tête d'Inari

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on viendra vous visiter, sourit Naruto

\- Je préviendrais l'Hokage pour qu'il puisse organiser le payement de la mission lorsque votre pays sera relevé, dit Kakashi

\- Merci, dit Tazuna en se penchant un peu.

\- On y va, dit Kakashi

\- À plus, Inari, dit Naruto alors qu'il refoulait ses larmes.

\- On se reverra, Naruto-nii, dit Inari qui commençait à pleurer.

Après un dernier adieu, les ninjas partirent. Pendant ce temps, une discussion importante se passait sur le pont.

Lorsque l'équipe des ninjas se retourna, Naruto et Inari se mirent à pleurer

« J_eez, on dirait de vrais jumeaux_ » pensa Sakura

« _On dirait que le gamin a encore une longue route pour devenir un ninja_ » pensa Zabuza

« _Même esprit que sa mère_ » pensa Kakashi

« _On dirait que Naruto-kun a un grand cœur_, pensa Haku. _Attends Naruto-kun?, mais pourquoi j'ai pensé ça?_ » alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa propre question, une petite rougeur apparut sur ses joues mais heureusement cela passa inaperçue

« Comment on devrait appeler le pont, demanda un villageois

\- On va l'appeler le Super Méga Pont de Tazuna, rit Tazuna, sa fille lui lança un regard de reproche

\- Et pourquoi pas le Pont de Naruto, dit Inari

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit Tazuna. Naruto a redonné courage à Inari et Inari a redonné courage au village.

\- Alors c'est décidé, dit un villageois

\- Oui, dirent plusieurs villageois

\- Alors c'est décidé?, dit Tazuna souriant, une fois qu'il eut confirmation. Je déclare que ce pont s'appelle le Pont de Naruto, tout le monde cria de joie. »

Trois jours après lors de la soirée, on retrouvait les ninjas sur le chemin vers Konoha. Ils étaient tous devant un feu. Ils venaient juste de finir leur repas avec au menu, à la plus grande joie de Naruto, des ramen. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas d'observer Naruto. Haku était à côté de Zabuza et occasionnellement jetait des regards furtifs vers Naruto. Sasuke posa la question qui lui démangeait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Eh, Dobe! Comment tu as réussi à vaincre Haku?!

Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde surtout de Kakashi qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas pu se souvenir de son combat contre Haku. Ce serait bien de découvrir quelles seraient les capacités de ce dojutsu. Naruto sembla réfléchir pendant un petit moment.

\- Je sais pas, répondit-il enfin recevant des regards incrédules

\- Comment ça tu ne t'en souviens pas? Demanda Sasuke qui commençait à s'énerver

\- Ça doit surement être à cause de la mémoire génétique de son dojutsu, dit Kakashi

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un dojutsu de ce type là, intervint Zabuza

\- Moi aussi, mais c'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé, dit Kakashi

\- Ben oui, je ne me souviens de rien à partir du moment que j'ai pensé que Sasuke était mort jusqu'au moment où le masque de Haku s'est brisé devant moi

\- Je vois..., soupira Kakashi, il se tourna vers Haku. Peux tu nous dire comment il t'a battu?

Haku fronça les sourcils car elle ne voulait pas vraiment se rappeler comment elle avait failli mourir.

\- Quelques moments après que j'ai mis Sasuke dans l'état de mort apparent, il s'est levé différent à cause de son kekkei genkai, sa posture entièrement différent. Il a été soudainement capable de me suivre, probablement en canalisant du chakra dans ses jambes, mais je ne pense pas que ça pourrait expliquer la différence de vitesse. Je pense que ses yeux lui permettaient de suivre plus facilement mes mouvements et il utilisait des jutsus que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

\- Combien?, s'enquit Kakashi

\- Deux peut-être trois, expliqua Haku. Le premier est une sorte de barrière qui empêchait mes senbons de le toucher, le deuxième m'attirait vers lui et enfin le troisième était probablement un dérivé du premier, j'avais senti une force me pousser loin.

\- Un peu comme quant Kakashi allait me tuer, dit Zabuza

\- Oui, acquiesça Haku

\- Tu t'en souviens comment tu as fait pour nous repousser? Demanda Kakashi à Naruto

\- Pas du tout, répondit Naruto en secouant la tête. Quand j'ai vu qu'Haku allait être transpercé par Kakashi-sensei. j'ai voulu tout faire pour éviter qu'elle soit tué.

\- Peut-être que l'Hokage en saura un peu plus, dit Kakashi

Tout le monde agréa avec lui et allèrent se coucher. Naruto pensant que son dojutsu était trop top.

Quelques jours plus tard, les ninjas étaient aux portes du village. Les deux garde, Izumo et Kotetsu étaient la bouche presque jusqu'au sol.

\- Euh, les gars..., commença Izumo

\- Vous savez qui c'est derrière vous? Finit Kotetsu

\- Oui, pourquoi? Demanda Naruto

\- C'est Zabuza, un nukenin de Kiri, dit Izumo

\- Il souhaite rejoindre notre village, expliqua Kakashi. D'ailleurs il fait qu'on voie l'Hokage pour lui en parler.

\- À plus, les gars, dit Naruto

\- À plus Naruto, répondirent les deux chunin.

\- Naruto, tu connais ces deux là? Demanda Kakashi

\- Oui, des fois, ils m'aidaient quelques fois à me cacher après que j'avais fait mes farces, dit Naruto

\- Tu connais beaucoup de monde, hein? Dit Haku en lui souriant.

\- Héhé.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Zabuza et Haku remarquèrent que les passants leurs envoyaient des regards de haine et ils entendaient certains mots comme « démon », « enfant démon » . Zabuza se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'ils l'avaient reconnu, et il remarqua ensuite que leurs regards étaient lancés vers le blond du groupe. Mais pourquoi traiter un enfant aussi mal. Cela lui rappelait les regards qu'avaient reçu son ami Yagura avant qu'il ne devienne Mizukage. Et là il comprit, Naruto avait douze ans et lors de sa naissance il y avait eu l'attaque de Kyubi, ça devait être le Jinchuriki de Kyubi. Quant à Haku, elle avait suivi un raisonnement presque similaire, elle pensait que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle venait d'un clan qui possédait un Kekkei Genkai. Mais ça ne collait pas. Les villageois ne pouvaient pas être déjà au courant de sa capacité héréditaire. Elle remarqua aussi que les regards étaient lancés vers celui aux yeux violet. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui recevrait des regards de haine? Quel secret cachait-il? En marchant, ils remarquèrent que des Anbus les suivaient mais quoi de plus normal? Ils avaient dans leur groupe un nukenin presque aussi fort que Kakashi. Mieux valait être sauf que guérir. Ils entrèrent dans la tour de l'Hokage et montèrent jusqu'au huitième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de l'Hokage, ils se mirent devant la secrétaire et dirent qu'ils devaient voir l'Hokage tout de suite. Le vieil homme avait dû les entendre car ils entendirent un « Entrez ». Ils entrèrent, et ils virent un vieil homme avec le chapeau de Hokage. Zabuza et Haku l'étudièrent.

« _On ne peut pas dire qu'il a l'air très fort_, pensa Zabuza. _Mais on peut dire la même chose d'Haku_ »

« _Il a l'air gentil_, pensa Haku. _J'espère qu'il va nous accepter dans le village_ »

\- Équipe 7, de retour de sa mission de rang A, dit Kakashi

\- Excuse-moi, Kakashi, j'ai cru entendre que tu avais fait une mission de rang A avec des genin sortit de l'académie depuis deux mois.

\- Tu rigoles! On s'est fait battre par des bleus, dit Zabuza

\- Oui, dit Kakashi d'une petite voix

Kakashi lui raconta pour quelle raison, il avait continué la mission sachant son danger. Et parla de leur première rencontre contre Zabuza. Il parla ensuite de leur entrainement.

\- Pendant la semaine, je leur ai appris à monter dans les arbres avec leur chakra.

\- Attends une seconde. Si je comprends bien, tu leur as appris la montée des arbres deux mois après le test, en plein mission de Rang A, alors qu'on est censée l'enseigner la première semaine que l'équipe s'est formé.

\- Oui..., dit Kakashi en baissant la tête

\- On parlera de tes méthodes d'enseignement plus tard, dit Hiruzen, même Zabuza le regardait bizarrement. Continue ton rapport.

Il lui raconta son deuxième combat contre Zabuza tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se battaient contre Haku. Et même la fin de ce combat.

\- Hokage-sama. Je pense que Naruto a un dôjutsu qui est peut-être ancien.

\- C'est donc pour ça que Naruto a mis des lunettes, il se tourna vers Naruto. Fais-voir tes yeux, Naruto. Naruto enleva ses lunettes et Hiruzen se figea en voyant ses yeux.

\- Hokage-sama, vous savez ce que sont ces yeux? Demanda Kakashi qui avait remarqué la réaction de son leader.

\- Ce dôjutsu se nomme le Rinnegan.

\- Le dojutsu de l'ermite Rikudo? Demanda Zabuza

\- Mais n'est-ce pas un mythe? Demanda Kakashi

\- Exactement, acquiesça Hiruzen

\- Qui est l'ermite Rikudo? Demanda Naruto

\- On considère que c'est lui le créateur du ninjutsu. Il possédait ces yeux là.

\- Mais comment savez-vous ça?

\- On ne m'appelle pas Le Professeur pour rien.

\- Mais comment avez-vous reconnu le dojutsu? Demanda Kakashi

\- Jiraiya un de mes élèves avait pris une fois comme élève un ninja possédant le rinnegan

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il avait les même yeux que moi? Ça voulait dire qu'il était peut-être de ma famille..., commença Naruto avec espoir.

\- Il est mort il y a longtemps, l'interrompit Hiruzen en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Naruto. C'était possible que l'ancien élève de Jiraiya était un Uzumaki car il avait les chevaux roux.

\- Je vois..., dit Naruto déprimé. Et en fait qui est ce Jiraiya?

\- Tu rigoles, gamin? Tu ne connais même pas les ninjas de ton propre village.

\- Tu ne connais pas Jiraiya des sannin? Demanda Sakura étonné

\- Je devais surement être viré de cours quand ils en ont parlé, dit Naruto en haussant les épaules et fit sourire le Sandaime. Oh! Jiji peux-tu laisser entrer Zabuza et Haku dans le village, ils sont des gens bien.

\- Tu veux que je fasse de ces deux-là des ninjas de mon village?, demanda Hiruzen

\- Oui.

\- Tu dis que tu veux rejoindre mon village, parla le sandaime en se focalisant sur Zabuza . Pourquoi je recruterais un ninja qui a voulu tuer son leader?

\- Tant que vous n'essayez pas de tuer les personnes ayant un Kekkei Genkai, tout ira bien, dit Zabuza

\- Il n'y a aucune raison que je fasse ça, dit Hiruzen en souriant, il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, il les ouvrit lorsqu'il prit la décision. D'après Naruto, vous êtes des personnes bien, je vais croire en son jugement. Zabuza tu auras une probation d'un an, pendant cette période tu ne pourras faire de mission solo et tu ne pourras pas sortir du village pendant la première partie puis après tu auras le rang de jonin ou d'ANBU si tu le souhaites et si je te considère de confiance, compris?

\- Oui, agréa Zabuza

\- Quant à toi, reprit le vieil homme en s'adressant à Haku. Vu que tu n'est pas dans le Bingo Book, je vais te laisser seulement six mois en probation.

\- Très bien, dit Haku respectueusement en s'inclinant.

\- J'ai une question à te poser Zabuza. D'après ce que je sais, Yagura : le yondaime Mizukage était un homme gentil alors pourquoi est-il devenu haineux de tous les porteurs de kekkei genkai?

\- Je ne sais pas. Yagura était un homme gentil au début. C'est quelque chose que je me demande encore aujourd'hui.

\- Penses-tu qu'il ait pu être prit dans un genjutsu

\- Possible mais peu probable. Vous savez sa condition, dit-il le Sandaime fit signe qu'il avait compris. Sa condition faisait en sorte que les genjutsu soient pratiquement inutiles sur lui

\- Je vois... merci de m'avoir répondu honnêtement

\- De rien.

\- Ah! Une dernière chose, dit Hiruzen. Je voudrais que vous deux entrainiez l'équipe de Kakashi jusqu'aux examens chunin.

\- Pas de problème, dit Zabuza. Je vais beaucoup m'amuser de les entrainer. Je vais leur faire vivre un entrainement...d'enfer, dit-il avec un sourire sadique qui fit peur aux trois genin.

Haku pour une raison connu d'elle seule avait l'air d'être satisfaite. Zabuza l'observant depuis un bout de temps pensa à faire un sourire, mais il ne le fit pas parce qu'il avait l'habitude car il avait compris que sa fille adoptive était tombée amoureuse, ou du moins un faible, pour le blond. Naruto concentré sur les informations que son grand-père d'adoption lui avait communiqué, il lui posa une question.

\- Jiji, dit-il recevant l'intention de ce dernier. Tu penses que ce Jiraiya pourrait me donner des informations supplémentaires sur le Rinnegan?

\- Surement. Mais malheureusement, il n'est actuellement pas dans le village. Je vais le contacter dès que possible. Il reviendra surement avant l'examen chunin.

\- Ok, dit Naruto souriant. Oh fait. Où Zabuza et Haku vont dormir?

\- Ils seront dans ton bâtiment. Je sais qu'il y a des appartements de libre. Naruto, Tu leur montreras le chemin, compris?

\- Ok.

\- Je veux des rapports réguliers sur leur évolution, dit le Sandaime aux deux sensei de l'équipe

\- Compris, répondirent-ils.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il

\- Compris Hokage-sama, dirent tous les ninjas en s'inclinant

Ils sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage puis se séparèrent, Sasuke alla vers le domaine de son clan, Sakura essaya de demander un rendez-vous à Sasuke qui l'ignora comme à son habitude, Sakura eut l'air déprimé mais se reprit en disant que Sasuke était cool, Kakashi partit, de son côté. Quant à Haku et Zabuza, ils suivirent Naruto qui les emmena vers l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de Konoha. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment décrépi. Il les emmena au dernier étage. Naruto montra la porte qui était à sa gauche.

\- Votre appartement est ici, dit Naruto

\- Merci, dit Haku en s'inclinant, Zabuza ne fit qu'un signe de tête

\- C'est rien, dit Naruto. J'aide toujours mes amis, fit-il en souriant.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir Haku. Zabuza voyant ça ne sut quoi penser. D'un côté, il était content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer mais de l'autre ça lui dérangeait que celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille soit amoureuse. C'est vrai, il avait le droit d'être protecteur avec elle. Et bien sur, Naruto ne remarqua rien du tout. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla dans son appartement qui était en face d'eux.

Les deux ninjas ouvrirent la porte, examinèrent chaque salle, le bâtiment était assez délabré. Malgré ça, ils étaient assez content, ils avaient eus l'habitude de ce genre de lieu quand ils voyageaient pour échapper aux Oi-nin des différents villages. Haku s'assit sur le canapé et haku s'assit dans le fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce vous pensez du village Zabuza-sama?

\- Je pense qu'il est très paisible. Trop même, répondit-il en se souvenant des nombreux lieux qu'il avait visité.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est paisible. Les gens sont très accueillant. Ça change de Kiri où tout le monde voulait me tuer, acquiesça Haku

\- Hmph, d'accord, dit Zabuza

\- Mais par contre, je ne comprends pas les regards que lançaient les villageois a Naruto, dit Haku. Zabuza fronça les sourcils

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi, dit Zabuza obtenant l'attention d'Haku. Mais je ne dirai rien, je pense que c'est peut-être interdit.

\- Vous pensez que c'est peut-être que ses parents étaient des traitres? Demanda la fille des glaces

\- Peut-être..., répondit-il.

Et la soirée se déroula de cette façon. Haku demandant à Zabuza sur ce qu'il pensait. Mais quelque soit ce que lui demandait Haku, l'ancien jonin de Kiri refusait de lui en dire plus. Mais elle ne sut pas que la décision que son père adoptif avait prise, était une bonne décision car il avait eu raison en disant que c'était interdit. Il y avait même des ANBU, envoyé pour les surveiller, prêt à les punir s'ils briseraient cette loi.

Naruto en entrant se changea et alla dans la salle de bain, il enleva les lunettes et examina ses nouveaux yeux devant le miroir. À la place de ses yeux bleus, il possédait maintenant des yeux violet avec des cercles concentriques. Il imaginait que ses yeux étaient plus cool que ceux de Sasuke, non? Il alla se coucher, en se demandant les nouvelles capacités qu'il aurait grâce à ses yeux. Peut-être que ce Jiraiya pourrait lui en apprendre plus.

Sakura rentra chez elle, et parla à ses parents comme quoi Sasuke-kun était le meilleur mais elle dit que Sasuke avait été trop cool contre ce Haku , et oublia que c'était Naruto qui avait battu Haku -même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas- et non Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était resté la fan-girl qu'elle était devenu à l'académie. Mais il y avait encore un espoir. Elle alla se coucher et rêva que Sasuke et elle se marieraient.

Kakashi, lui, alla à la librairie pour voir si le prochain Icha Icha était sortit. Il apprit que le prochain était prévu pour après l'examen chunin. Il passa deux heures devant le mémorial de tous ceux qui étaient mort en mission pour le village. Il repartit chez lui et alla se coucher.

Sasuke, quant à lui, alla dans l'enceinte de son clan. Et lut la stèle qui était dans le temple. Apparemment, le sharingan avait le pouvoir de soumettre les Bijuu comme le Kyubi. De plus, Kyubi était une masse de chakra et ne pouvait pas être tué. Il fronça les sourcils, la stèle disait que Kyubi ne pouvait pas être tué. Mais il pensait que Kyubi avait été par le Yondaime il y a douze ans. Bof. Ça ne changeait rien, si ça ne lui permettait pas d'obtenir plus de pouvoir, ça ne lui intéressait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lire plus. Il fallait qu'il attende que son sharingan soit plus développé. Il sortit de la pièce secrète et alla dans le bâtiment principal et alla dans sa chambre. Il se changea et alla dans sa chambre et se coucha.

Le lendemain, sur le terrain numéro 7

Naruto était devant Zabuza, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Kakashi et Haku n'étaient pas loin, ils observaient les deux adversaires. Quant à Sakura et Sasuke, il étaient à côté de Kakashi par terre en s'aidant de leurs bras pour essayer de se relever. Même s'ils avaient du mal à se relever, ils levaient la tête pour ne rien rater. Ils voulaient regarder le combat entre Zabuza et Naruto.

Les deux adversaires s'observaient toujours. Puis soudain, Naruto prit un kunai et le lança, il prit un deuxième alors que Zabuza paraît le premier. Le blond s'élança vers l'épéiste et attaqua vers le cou de l'adversaire. Le sans-sourcil sauta vers l'arrière et fit un coup horizontale avec son immense épée. Naruto se baissa presque jusqu'au sol et esquiva le coup, il se releva, avec le kunai mais Zabuza attrapa sa main et l'envoya rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto fit un vingtaine de clones. Ils encerclèrent Zabuza et attaquèrent en même temps. Zabuza fit quelques coups d'épée, détruisant aux passage tous les clones et déséquilibrant Naruto lorsqu'il para le coup d'épée.

Le blond reprit son équilibre rapidement et essaya de l'attaquer, mais Zabuza était prêt à le recevoir: il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il fut projeté près du lac. Kakashi en profita pour se mettre entre les deux et mettre fin au combat. Kakashi se tourna vers Zabuza tandis qu'Haku allait vers Naruto et le soignait. Naruto revint avec Haku en même temps que Sasuke et Sakura qui avaient enfin réussis à se relever.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Zabuza? Demanda Kakashi

\- Je préfère qu'Haku réponde à cette question, dit Zabuza étonnant Kakashi

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Kakashi

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas? Je t'avais dit qu'Haku avait découvert le secret de ta technique. Elle a une meilleure capacité d'analyse que moi.

\- Très bien, dit l'argenté haussant les épaules »

Haku croisa les bras et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

\- Commençons avec Sasuke-san. Il est doué, son taijutsu est bon, son ninjutsu est bon aussi pour un genin, sa réserve de chakra est assez importante pour un ninja de son âge. Il a beaucoup de potentiel, et il est le plus avancé des trois et son sharingan l'aide à suivre les mouvements de ses adversaires. » Sasuke fit un sourire supérieur en entendant ça. « Sakura-san a un taijutsu plutôt médiocre sauf quand sa cible l'énerve, elle a le meilleure contrôle de chakra des trois. Elle pourrait devenir une eiseinin ou une spécialiste du genjutsu. Enfin Naruto, son taijutsu est brouillon, il n'a aucune logique mais il compense par des réflexes incroyable et une vitesse de réaction qui est du même niveau que Sasuke avec son sharingan. » Sasuke fronça les sourcils en entendant ça. « Il connait peu de ninjutsu et enfin son contrôle du chakra est le plus terrible que j'ai jamais vu » Sasuke fit un bruit condescendant et Sakura murmura un truc qui ressemblait à 'baka' , Haku se tourna vers les deux. « Oh! Ne vous moquez pas de lui, il a le plus mauvais contrôle parce qu'il a la plus grande réserve de chakra que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Arrête de le défendre, dit Sakura

\- Elle a raison, intervint Kakashi.

\- Vous rigolez Kakashi-sensei, dit Sakura

\- Pas du tout. Il possède le chakra équivalent à... environ deux kage.

\- Autant? Demanda Sasuke

\- Et ça va augmenter au fil des années, c'est possible qu'à l'âge adulte il ait le chakra équivalent à... cinq kage, expliqua Kakashi qui avait un peu modifié son explication pour éviter qu'ils ne découvrent l'un des secrets de rang S.

\- Gaki, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ton dojutsu? Demanda Zabuza

\- Parce que j'ai encore du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs. La vue de mes clones me gênent

\- Tu as bien fait. Cela montre une certaine intelligence. Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par qu'ils te gênaient?

\- Ben... à Chaque fois que j'utilise le kage bunshin avec le rinnegan. Je vois non seulement à travers mes yeux mais aussi à travers ceux de mes clones.

\- Intéressant dit Zabuza. Gaki je veux que tu actives ton dojutsu et que tu fasses un clone » le blond fit ce qui était demandé.« Maintenant je veux que ton clone et toi vous vous mettiez dos à dos. » Il fit encore une fois ce qui était demandé.« Kakashi peux-tu te mettre devant l'original pendant que moi je vais me mettre devant le clone » dit-il tandis que lui et Kakashi se mettaient devant le clone-Naruto. Il leva sa main et montra quatre doigts. « Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises combien de doigts je te montre, le clone ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Non, je veux que l'original le dise.

\- Quatre, le jonin changea le nombre de doigts plusieurs fois. Cinq. Deux. Un. Trois. Deux. Trois.

\- Intéressant. Sais-tu ce que tu peux faire avec une telle technique

Naruto réfléchit.

\- Je pourrais m'en servir pour espionner les bâtiments ennemis.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi bête qu'on pouvait le croire, dit Zabuza

\- Ça pourrait améliorer encore plus la capacité d'espionnage du kage bunshin, dit Kakashi

\- Quel capacité? Demanda Naruto

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué la capacité spéciale du kage bunshin? Demanda Kakashi

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Je sais comment te faire comprendre. Il fit un clone. Bon! Le clone de Naruto tu suis mon clone »

Le clone-Naruto et le clone-Kakashi partirent dans la forêt. L'original Naruto attendit qui se passe quelque chose quand il vit qu'il avait gagné contre Kakashi au Janken.

« Tu comprends mieux maintenant?

\- Je vous ai battu au Janken.

\- La mémoire du clone revient à l'original, expliqua Kakashi, et là il vit que Naruto était en train de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tout ce qu'a vécu le kage bunshin revient à l'original, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui, répondit Kakashi se demandant où il voulait en venir

\- Je me demandais si on pouvait se servir du kage bunshin pour accélérer l'entrainement, expliqua Naruto faisant écarquiller les yeux de Kakashi de réalisation

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... c'est même une excellente idée, réfléchit Kakashi. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu utilises cette technique mais tu devras l'utiliser avec précaution.

\- Héhé... sourit Naruto levant la tête. Mais il arrêta de sourire fronçant les sourcils montrant sa confusion. C'est quoi ça?

\- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Kakashi

\- Ben ce qu'il y a dans le ciel, dit le ninja aux yeux violet en montrant du doigt son ciel.

« _Il voit la barrière sensitive?_ » mais pourtant, même les clans Uchiwa et Hyuga connu pour voir le chakra dans toute chose n'avait jamais pu voir leur barrière de défense

« Tout ce qui vient de se passer est un secret de rang S, dit Kakashi obtenant un hochement de tête de tout le monde »

Sasuke fixa Naruto. Lorsque Naruto avait remarqué quelque chose dans le ciel. Il avait activé son sharingan mais n'avait rien pu voir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le rinnegan était-il vraiment supérieure au sharingan? Zabuza revint au sujet des kage bunshins.

\- Au fait, la première chose que tu devras faire avec les kage bunshins, c'est d'aller à la bibliothèque et de lire le plus de livres sur des sujets différents

\- Quoi?! Mais je n'aime pas lire.

\- C'est étrange mais si je me souviens bien, tu as dit que tu voulais devenir Hokage, dit Kakashi. Comment peux-tu espérer le devenir si tu n'as pas de connaissance sur beaucoup de sujets.

\- Très bien. Je le ferais, dit le blond en grommelant

\- Avant de finir la journée, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, dit Zabuza. Il tendit deux papiers à Sasuke et Naruto

\- Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu trop tôt? Demanda Kakashi. C'est un entrainement de chunin.

\- Je sais. Mais je pense que s'ils commencent maintenant ça leurs aidera peut-être pour l'examen chunin. Même s'ils n'auront qu'une ou deux techniques qu'ils pourront utiliser

\- C'est quoi ce papier? Demanda Naruto

\- C'est un papier qui permet de savoir l'élément de votre chakra. Si c'est katon : il brulera, si c'est suiton, il s'humidifiera, doton : il s'effritera, raiton : il se froissera, et si c'est futon : il se fendra.

\- Dites. Celui d'Haku c'est quelle élément? Demanda Naruto car il n'avait pas entendu celui de la glace dans les explications »

Zabuza passa une feuille à Haku. La fille se concentra et la feuille se sépara puis se mouilla

« Le hyoton est l'union de suiton et du futon, expliqua Haku. C'est la capacité héréditaire de mon clan.

\- Maintenant je veux que vous le fassiez

\- Mais je suis de l'élément katon, dit Sasuke

\- Ce n'est pas obligé que tu sois de l'élément katon. c'est vrai que le clan Uchiwa prenait fierté de ses katon mais il arrive que dans ce genre de clan que certains membres n'aient pas cet élément.

\- Euh... Zabuza-sensei, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tendu un papier? Demanda Sakura

\- Ça ne te ne servira à rien, lui répondit Zabuza. Tu n'as pas assez de chakra, tu ne ferais que t'épuiser pour rien. Et puis je pense que tu devrais devenir un eiseinin ou un utilisateur de genjutsu.

\- Très bien, dit Sakura

\- Allez-y, ordonna Zabuza aux deux genin. Sasuke se concentra et le papier se froissa avant de brûler.

\- Foudre et feu, dit Kakashi. Une combinaison plutôt offensive, mais pour un Uchiwa, je ne suis pas étonné, remarqua Kakashi. À toi, Naruto. »

Naruto se concentra et le papier se coupa en quatre, une partie brula, une autre s'effrita, la troisième

se froissa, et la dernière s'humidifia sous le choc de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Les cinq éléments?! s'exclama Zabuza. Mais comment?

\- Si on réfléchit bien, c'est normal, raisonna Kakashi, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. On dit que le rikudo sennin est celui qui a crée le ninjutsu, donc quoi de plus normal que celui possédant les mêmes yeux que lui puisse utiliser tous les éléments.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il pourra peut-être utiliser les combinaisons d'élément.

\- Combinaison? Demanda Naruto

\- C'est une fusion entre éléments comme le futon et le suiton pour le hyoton. Le Doton et le Katon pour le Yôton ou le suiton et le Doton pour le Mokuton du Shodaime Hokage. Après il y a les Kekkai Totei comme le Jiton du sandaime Tsuchikage, expliqua Zabuza

\- Pour le Hyoton, je pourrais aider, se proposa Haku.

\- Tu va lui dévoiler des secrets de ton clan? Demanda Sasuke qui avait du mal à croire que des gens puissent dévoiler des secrets de leur clan.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, dit Haku en souriant

\- Kakashi, peux-tu venir avec moi? Parla Zabuza en se séparant du groupe

\- Très bien.

Pendant près de quinze minutes,les quatre jeunes ninjas purent les voir en train de discuter. Une fois fini, les deux jonin les rejoignirent.

\- Nous avons fait un programme pour vous trois, dit Zabuza.

\- Sakura ira avec Haku, expliqua Kakashi. Naruto ira avec Zabuza et enfin Sasuke ira avec moi. Mais au bout d'un certain moment, nous changerons d'élève.

\- Naruto, à partir de ce soir, tu commenceras à aller à la bibliothèque, dit Zabuza. Tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Très bien, bougonna Naruto.

\- Je veux vous voir demain à six heures, dit Kakashi.

\- Traduction: venez à neuf heures, murmura Naruto

\- T'as dit quelque chose, Naruto? Demanda Kakashi avec son célèbre œil-sourire

\- Non, non. Rien, dit rapidement Naruto

\- J'avais cru que tu avais dit quelque chose, dit Kakashi. Mais peu importe, vous pouvez partir.

\- Hai!, dirent les trois genin »

Ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes et rentrèrent chez eux sauf Naruto qui alla vers la bibliothèque.

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto se trouva dans la bibliothèque. Il soupira et rentra.

– Autre Part –

une vingtaine bandits, marchaient lentement en cercle vers une ombre allongé à côté d'un arbre. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait que l'ombre avait un capuchon projetant une ombre sur son visage. Il s'assit et vit les bandits autour de lui.

« Bonjour, voulez-vous quelque chose?, demanda l'ombre d'une vois cristalline. c'était difficile de savoir son sexe.

\- Donne-nous tout objet de valeur,sinon..., menaça l'un des bandits

\- Avant je voudrais savoir un renseignement.

\- Tu penses réellement que tu es en mesure de nous demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- T'es un homme mort !, dit-il et tous les bandits se ruèrent vers lui.

Deux minutes plus tard, tous les bandits étaient à terre, l'ombre marcha vers celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef de la bande. Elle s'accroupit et vérifia s'il était réveillé. Voyant que c'était le cas, elle commença à parler.

\- Konoha.

\- Hein ?

\- Vers quelle direction se trouve Konoha ?

\- C-c'est vers l'est...

\- Merci de votre précieuse aide.

L'ombre pencha sa tête pour le remercier et le bandit put voir, même si la partie supérieure de son visage était cachée, qu'on avait du mal à savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. L'ombre vit son regard et sourit.

\- Je suis un homme, dit-il. Merci pour votre généreuse aide.

L'homme se leva et partit en direction du nord. Il murmura une simple phrase

\- Il est temps de te rencontrer... Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini!**

**dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**j'ai aussi fait un sondage sur mon profile allez-le voir**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
